


Cutest Couple

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jungmo can only roll his eyes when Hyunbin sends him air kisses as he closes the door. He looks at the yearbook again only to see the same page as before. There, a photo of him laughing at something Minhee had said was printed for everyone to see. Below the picture, the caption 'Cutest Couple' was big enough to ignore and the unnecessary amount of hearts around it made it even more difficult.





	Cutest Couple

It was finally may and Jungmo was sure there were things more important he should be doing right now, but instead he is staring at the yearbook in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He is too into what’s inside the yearbook that he can almost _not_ hear Hyunbin’s loud laugh beside him. “What.” He manages to say after a few seconds. “This is dumb. It doesn’t even make sense.”

Hyunbin stops laughing and looks at him with an obvious _WTF_ expression. “It doesn’t? You and Minhee literally hang out all the time. You kinda look like a little puppy following him everywhere with that lame excuse that you only want to protect him.”

“That’s true!” Jungmo interrupts him, clearly offended.

“Oh, really? What do you have to protect him from?” Hyunbin says. “I’m glad you two aren’t in the same year because if that was the case then I don’t know what I would do.”

Jungmo opens his mouth to defend himself from those false accusations but quickly pauses and closes it. Maybe Hyunbin wasn’t that wrong. He and Minhee had met when they were only some lame little kids and quickly became best friends. Somewhere along the line Jungmo had convinced himself that Minhee needed his help and/or protection all the time; he knew Minhee was more than capable of taking care of himself. He just wasn’t ready to admit it.

_But, still._

Even if they did spend all their time together it didn’t mean that it has to be viewed as _romantic_.

“I mean, we’re just friends. There’s a difference between being friends and being a couple. We definitely don’t act like boyfriends.”

“Yeah, that's hilarious. You do everything a couple does. Minus the kisses, but that’s a matter of time.” Hyunbin says as he grabs his stuff and prepares to leave for his next class.

Jungmo can only roll his eyes when Hyunbin sends him air kisses as he closes the door. He looks at the yearbook again only to see the same page as before. There, a photo of him laughing at something Minhee had said was printed for everyone to see. Below the picture, the caption _Cutest Couple_ was big enough to ignore and the unnecessary amount of hearts around it made it even more difficult.

He closes the book and stuffs it in the bottom of his bag, not wanting to see it again. And just like that, he leaves the library.

-

Minhee was already waiting for him outside of school when Jungmo had finished his classes, he noticed. Without noticing his steps became slower. Minhee was handsome, he could admit that. The boy was still so young and already looked like that, he couldn’t even bring himself to imagine what he would look like in a couple of years.

Minhee was talking to some girl he didn’t recognize, probably from his grade, and was smiling. The same innocent and nice smile he gave everyone. The girl was short, so it only made him appear even taller. As he got closer he saw Minhee waving the girl goodbye and unlocking his phone. Jungmo was sure he was going to text him but before he could, he jumped to scare the younger.

“Could you not do that? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Minhee said with a surprised face, his left hand was on his chest clearly feeling his heartbeat and his lips were turning into a small smile. “You’re graduating but some of us still have to go to school, you know?”

Jungmo laughed. “I just don’t know what I would do without you by my side.” He said while he grabbed Minhee’s hands, trying to look desperate. He couldn’t help but notice the nice feeling of Minhee’s hands against his.

“You managed two years of high school without me, I think you will survive.” Minhee said as he squeezed his hands. Jungmo was about to say something when a couple of girls passed beside them whispering to each other and smiling. He quickly pushed Minhee’s hands away and his smile disappeared from his face. He began to walk, Minhee following close behind.

“You seem kinda off. Something wrong?” And no. There shouldn’t be something wrong. It was just a stupid yearbook. Maybe they were cutest couple but there were worse things. At least they weren’t dumbest duo, he tries to convince himself. They’re friends and people can think whatever they want, but then why Hyunbin’s words are on his mind? and why does he wonder what kissing Minhee would feel like? “Jungmo? Talk to me.” Minhee says again when the older doesn’t say anything.

And Jungmo hates it. He hates hearing the worry on Minhee’s sweet voice, he doesn’t like the feeling of making his best friend worry about him. Minhee shouldn’t be feeling like that.

“I’m fine. I just, I’ve got a lot in my mind, you know? With college and all that stuff.” He lies.

Minhee hums and nods. “Then it doesn’t have anything to do with the yearbook?” He asks and raises an eyebrow.

Jungmo stops on his feet and looks at Minhee, a teasing smirk appearing on his face. “You saw it too?”

The younger only laughed. “Of course! Everyone saw it.”

“And what do you think about it?”

“Well, you know that I value our friendship above anything else, right? I don’t really care what everyone else thinks about it or what we should or shouldn’t do. I’m happy with what we have.” Minhee simply explains.

“I’m surprised at how wise you’re at this age. Bravo, my friend.” Jungmo jokes.

“Oh, please. You’re only two years older.” Minhee says and both of them start walking again.

The walk is peaceful and quiet but even if Jungmo wants to stop himself from thinking, he can’t help but think how Minhee smoothly avoided his question. “You still haven’t told me what you think about it, though. About the couple thingy.” He says.

“I mean, I’m sure there were _actual_ couples who would’ve wanted the spot as cutest couple but there’s nothing I can do about it.” And he did it again.

“You’re doing it again. You’re avoiding the question.” Jungmo said louder, he was getting annoyed. Minhee always did this, he would find a way to avoid the things he didn’t want to confront. “You know I mean _us_ as a couple.”

“Well, as I said before I’m happy with what we have,” Minhee started saying but quickly stopped himself. Jungmo looked over at him, wondering why he suddenly stopped and was surprised with how Minhee looked; he was walking while looking at his feet and his cheeks were a soft pink. “I’m happy, but I can’t lie and say that I wouldn’t like to kiss you sometimes.” He says quietly.

Jungmo takes his sweet time to think what he should say next. But he can’t think straight, not when his mind is full of questions about how Minhee’s lips would feel against his own. “Only sometimes?” He asks just as quietly.

Minhee looks up to him, looking surprised at his best friend words. He softly smiles. “I mean, only when you’re not being annoying, which is unfortunately most of the time.” He says back. “Although I wouldn’t mind shutting your annoying mouth up with a kiss.” His smile gets bigger and out of nowhere both of them start to laugh.

“Then do it.” Jungmo says before he can even think what he is saying.

Minhee’s eyes widened slightly but soon he nods, more to himself than anything else. He gathers the courage and leans forward to grab Jungmo’s cheeks and drags him into a quick kiss. He then pulls away but Jungmo instead grabs Minhee’s cheeks and brings him close again, kissing him.

They are actually kissing and Jungmo can’t stop himself from thinking just how right it feels to have Minhee’s lips on his and the warmth of Minhee’s hands touching his cheeks.

Once they finally come up for air, Minhee softly kisses his cheek and smiles while looking at him right into his eyes. “I think we _are_ the cutest couple.”

Jungmo laughs and covers his face with his hands. “You cannot tell Hyunbin about this. He will not leave me alone and I would have to put up with his constant teasing once we start living together.”

“Oh, just two years and then you’ll have the perfect excuse to move in with me.” Minhee says.

“And put up with _your_ teasing? I don’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write something for them and I couldn't sleep so...  
> I was between writing a superhero au and this, but I'll leave the superhero au for later and make it longer uwu 
> 
> I currently don't have a twitter account for you to follow but i'm working on it! hehe I have many ideas :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
